Wave riders and body surfers use body boards in the prone position. The body board extends the surface area of the body surfer and provides a faster ride. Lifeguards also use body boards for patrolling the waterways. Body boards are generally made of a spongy material such as foam, rubber or plastic. This construction provides light weight and low cost. The drawbacks of a spongy construction include a rough bottom surface which slows the body board, and fragility. Body boards are constantly subjected to sliding over sand, shells and rocks. These coarse materials can tear up the bottom of a spongy body board.